Once Again
by Manganime Lover
Summary: Rosette Christopher was the reincarnation of Mary of Magdalen. But when she died she came back ... with Chrono.


The last time they were seen, they were dead and together.

Rosette Christopher, and Chrono the devil.

**This Fanfic is set to the anime which I don't own.**

_What is this feeling? This feeling of pain and hunger. I am dead, so I shouldn't feel either feeling. Why? I have been dead for so long, but I still can't find her… I still can't find Rosette._

"Oh my lord! Mrs Rose! Mrs Rose! There's an abandoned boy on the front step!"

_I can hear someone yelling. I feel sorry for the boy on their doorstep. Maybe he was attacked?_

"Goodness me! Another one. He is badly injured. Hurry! Get him to Wren's room!"

_What is this feeling? It is similar to being picked up … but why am I feeling it?_

"But Ma'am, Wren's a girl!"

"And her room is the only one with a spare bed at the moment! We will move the bed later but right now we need to get him inside!"

"Yes Ma'am."

_I get it. I've been reincarnated again. I am the boy on the doorstep. Rosette … does God want me to live without you?_

"Good morning."

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are at Cherry Blossom Orphanage. I am the caretaker, Mrs Rose. Now you know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

"I don't really remember my name but, I remember the name Chrono."

"Well that's what we will call you then. Until you remember your name. Right now, you are very badly injured so we have put you in Wren Daly's room until we can get a bed in the empty room."

"Who is Wren?"

"The little girl over there."

_Mrs Rose is pointing to the other bed … oh. Poor kid. She must have been really badly injured to require an IV in an orphanage … but why isn't she in a hospital?_

"Really Wren should be in the hospital, but when she leaves the orphanages grounds, her heart stops and we can't get it to start again unless she is in here. We haven't even been able to get her into a car without her almost dying. However, the doctors are so interested about what causes her illness that they make frequent visits to observe her condition. If we have any children that are sick at the time, the doctors will treat them for free to repay me letting them come every day. The Doctors are really nice people, and they were the ones that offered treating the children for free. When they come today, they will be sure to help you."

"Thank you. Does Wren sleep a lot?"

"Not usually. Most of the time, Wren is awake and sitting up by now."

"You mean she doesn't go outside?"

"Well… the doctors thought it would be best for Wren if she is indoors."

"How come?"

"We have a more controlled environment indoors. We can have more control over the germs, the food she eats, and what she plays with. We can make sure that she is not in even more danger."

"But you do open the window right?"

"The doctors have advised against it. If the breeze is strong enough, it can carry some deadly germs and parasites right to Wren."

"But the fresh air may help Wren."

"The doctors have advised me and if I go against their advice they start scolding me. They tell me about all sorts of possibilities that may cause Wren to … die."

"That's awful."

_Poor Mrs Rose. She really thinks that fresh air would do wonders for Wren. Maybe the doctors are just being over protective? They do tend to worry about all sorts of possibilities that may never happen._

"Oh! Excuse me Chrono. The doctors are here."

"Okay."

"I will be back in just a moment. Remember, don't get up."

_Mrs Rose is a rather tall person. Her Blonde hair is in a bun, and she is wearing a brown dress that matches her eyes. I can't really see what Wren looks like. Her hair is in a net that makes sure I can't determine her hair colour, and she is lying down asleep so I can't tell her height or eye colour. Oh. Mrs Rose is back already._

"We found him last night, about an hour after you left. From what I can tell he has serious wounds to the lower torso and upper left leg. He also seems to have a small case of amnesia"

_Three, no four men have walked in. One of them has a briefcase._

_Three have black hair, one has red hair, and one of them has blue eyes. The others have brown eyes._

"Hello. I am Doctor Morgan. I will be the one looking after you today. Mrs Rose told me that you have a few wounds. Would it be okay if I looked at them?"

_I like the red-haired doctor Morgan. He understands that a kid with wounds may not want them to be looked at, let alone touched. I like the way his gruff voice is slow and calm, as to make children feel sort of like they are talking to Father Christmas or their grandfather. I nod my head and he gives me a toothy smile. He is missing two teeth and it makes him seem even friendlier. He slowely pulls the blanket away from the wounded areas that Mrs Rose described and starts to examine them. After a little while he pulls the blanket back where it was and starts asking me questions._

"Mrs Rose said you have a bit of amnesia. Do you know what that means?"

"I know it has something to do with the memory."

"That's practically it. Amnesia is where you forget a small portion of an important memory. It's usually caused by a strong blow to the head."

"I … sort of remember getting hit by something before I woke up here."

"That is our most likely culprit. Do you remember you name? Family? Age?"

"I'm not sure if it's my name, but I do remember the name Chrono. That's what Mrs Rose is calling me. I don't remember anything about a family except being picked up a few times by a woman whose face I couldn't see. And…"

"And?"

"I don't know how old I am. Some times I think I am around twelve years old but at other times it seems like I'm fifteen."

"Well that could be a result of stress, could have a bit to do with that blow to the head you mentioned. If you want, I'll do a blood test to find out."

"Thank you."

"Now this needle will sting just a tiny bit."

_Doctor Morgan had assembled a needle and slowly stuck it in my arm. He was right. It didn't hurt, it only stung a tiny bit and that was only while he was putting it in. Before I knew it, the needle was out, and so was a bit of my blood._

"There we go. All done. You are a very brave boy Chrono."

"Mmmmm. What time is it?"

_I looked at the direction the small voice came from. Wren had woken up and was rubbing her eyes to help wake her up._

"Chrono, I am just going to talk to Wren a little all right?"

_Doctor Morgan went over to Wren just as she stopped rubbing her eyes. But he went in front of her and blocked my view of her face. _

_He said something to her I couldn't hear, but Wren soon went back to sleep. Then all the doctors said they had to go. After they left two big kids came in._

"Oliver! Tammy! Don't just barge into a room. You must remember to knock."

"Mrs Rose. We just want to see our little sister."

"You still must remember to knock Tammy. Suppose a doctor was staying over night to help look after Wren, and he was adjusting her IV.

If you suddenly barged in, you may cause him to drop the IV and smash her medicine container. What would you do then?"

"OH! I would hate myself if that happened because of me!"

"So remember to knock."

"Yes Ma'am."

"HEY! Why is there another kid in Wren's room?!"

"Don't be rude Oliver! This is Chrono the child we found last night. He has suffered some injuries, but the empty rooms are not yet furnished, so I simply put him in a room that had a spare bed and was closet to us."

"But the doctors are always saying not to let Wren be in contact with any germs! They won't even let you open the window. Why are they letting him stay in her room?"

"I have explained the problems with the rooms to them, and they agreed that putting an injured child in the closet available room was the smartest thing to do."

_Mrs rose and the boy named Oliver argue very efficiently. I was about to say sorry for being an inconvenience, when my stomach gave a huge growl._

"What was that?!"

"That was me. Sorry."

"Don't worry Chrono. I didn't give you any food because I was afraid that you may be allergic to it, but I suppose some bread and water won't cause you any problems. I'll be right back."

"Dear Lord! How bleepin' hungry can a guy be?"

"As far as I know, I haven't eaten in three days."

"Man it is no wonder you got yourself hurt! You where probly attacked by an animal but didn't have the strength to defend yourself."

"Hello Chrono. My name is Tammy. I'm Wren and Oliver's older sister. Wren is turning twelve in a few days, Oliver turned fifteen a week ago, and I turned eighteen four months ago."

"How come Wren is sick?"

"Well … we don't really know. Sorry."

"Oh! It's okay. I was just asking for the sake of asking."

_Okay now that was a lie. For both of us. I could see Tammy's eyes suddenly dart to Oliver, and then return to me with an average excuse._

_I genuinely wanted to know why someone as innocent as Wren, was so terribly sick. It was then I noticed Tammy had a big cut on her arm. That didn't really worry me. The fact that it was healing straight away was. She was trying to pass it off as holding Wren's hand but I noticed that Wren's had was over the wound. That's when it struck me. Just like Mary of Magdalene, all the seven virtues, just like Rosette Christopher, Wren Daly had been blessed by God. But she probably did not even know her siblings visited her only to heal their wounds. I wonder which virtue she is._

"You shouldn't use her ability to heal so recklessly."

_Tammy and Oliver froze. They looked at me with fear in their eyes. I continued._

"If anything, using her ability to heal has made her this sick. Whenever you get injured in the tiniest way, do you come to 'visit' her and get her to heal you without her even being awake?"

"Sh-shut up. Look, I don't know how you know why we visit her, but you are not to mention it ever again."

"Why do you visit her only because of her ability? Aren't you all siblings?"

"Who the hell wants to be related to a girl who can't even go outside without the doctors coming to observe her? We've managed to convince all the kids that we are not really related but we were all abandoned on the same day and we pretended we were family!"

"She is so embarrassing! Whenever she isn't in bed all the kids talk to her but if they ask her a question about the most obvious things, she can't answer them."

"Is that any reason to use her powers for your own selfish gain?"

"Shut it you little brat! You're just as stupid and pitiful as her."

"You mean … you don't care?"

_I didn't realize it straight away, but we had woken Wren. She was sitting up, and her hair net had fallen off. She had beautiful chestnut hair that fell to her shoulders, and she had a pair of enticing jade eyes, that were shedding tears of sapphire down her face. I don't know why but her tears reminded me so much of Rosette. Just with Rosette, I hated seeing her tears. I went against what Mrs Rose and the doctors told me about getting up. Mrs Rose had cleaned all the blood and dirt off me the night before, and Doctor Morgan had bandaged me up. I got up slowly walked to Wren's bed, sat on the chair Tammy had been on and wiped the tears away from her face._

"Don't cry Wren. I'll be your friend."

"Really? Your not just taking pity on me too are you?"

_I leaned over and gave Wren a hug. I felt her hug back. I knew she was still crying but it was slowing down. Tammy and Oliver left the room. I left the embrace once I felt Wren fall asleep. I tucked her into her bed and slowly went back to my bed. I had just gotten comfortable when Mrs Rose came in with food._

"Sorry for the wait Chrono, the other children wanted me to get a stray cat out of the building."

"It's all right. Wren has beautiful hair."

"Yes she does. It's put in the hair net to get it out of the way during examinations. But when she rolls in her sleep, it comes out frequently."

"I want to be friends with Wren."

"I know that Wren will be very thankful if you do that. She gets lonely."

"… So do I."


End file.
